


Caelo Stella

by Elfqueen296



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fred Weasley Lives, Hedwig (Harry Potter) Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfqueen296/pseuds/Elfqueen296
Summary: Harry gets a First Degree familiar and it causes some unexpected changes in his eighth year, including the fascinating Draco Malfoy who he can't seem to keep his thoughts off of.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Sidereum

He finally arrived at home, back at the Dursley's once more. He had thought that he was free of them after the war but he couldn't bear to be at number 12 Grimmauld Place after Sirius' death and the only place for him to go was right back with his retched muggle family. Harry had -of course- been locked in his room and barely fed, as usual but today was particularly bad, he couldn't stop the voices in his head telling him that it was all his fault that Teddy would grow up without his parents, that Dennis would have to grow up without his older brother. He pulled out his transfiguration textbook and started reading up on a new type of transformations that Mcgonagall had discovered during the war, something about manifesting abnormally potent emotions into actual objects.

There was a deafening pop right as he was about to fall asleep and Harry dropped the book on his own face. "Ow!" he started rubbing his forehead a little too vigorously and it left a red mark. He got up from his bed after adequate over exaggerated huffing and stumbled backwards when he was greeted by a rather large midnight blue egg hissing at him. He panicked and scrambled back into the re-barred window hitting his head for the second time which made him very frustrated.

_Help me_

He stared at the egg bewildered and albeit a little curious and he started to crawl toward it. He started hissing back at the egg and the words felt wrong in his mouth. 'Parseltongue, of course this had to be a snake'

_How am I supposed to help you?_

_Break the sssshell you dumb arssse_

Harry started to push on the outside until he remembered that this specific egg belonged to the Venenata snake which is the second deadly magical snake in the world, after the basilisk of course. But then again, he was talking to the egg so in one fell swoop of recklessness, he punched the egg open and was immediately thrown into his wall by a powerful burst of magic. His head was pounding and his vision was fuzzy because his glasses had been blown off, and they broke yet again. The snake was slithering toward him and he started to panic, he kept screaming to himself in his head, the snake started slithering around harry, working its way up his body to rest on his shoulders. Once the snake had settled there was a burst of magic that exploded outwards in a wave that immediately surged back into his own body, his face felt like it was on fire and he was momentarily unaware of the snake that had perched itself on his shoulders. His attention was currently held by the tattoo that had suddenly appeared all the way down the length of his right arm. It was vibrant and full of colours and seemed to be, _moving_? No that couldn't be right, Harry had never once gotten a single tattoo let alone a wizard one.

He panicked again when his arm brushed against something scaly he had forgotten was there. He tried to push it off, but to no avail.

 _I am not here to hurt you, ssshe will explain everything when ssshe arrivesss._ The snake seemed to say this in an irritated tone, but wouldn't Harry be able to tell? It was speaking out loud wasn't it?

_You really are impossible, i'm ssspeaking to you telepathically you uneducated peasssant_

He laughed when Draco popped into his head, 'Draco' he thinks ' a bloody snake shows up in my room and my brain compares it to my childhood rival'. He slightly relaxed at this but didn't have much time to process what the snake had said before he curled in on himself at the sound of Vernon Dursley's footsteps marching up to his room to investigate what all the racket was about. Harry hadn't remembered to warn his uncle about his odd new friend before his uncle could make it through the door.

"What in the Bloody hell is going on up here?!" screamed Vernon

His face was beet red and Harry started preparing for the beating of his life when suddenly he was snapped out of his state by his uncle's face turned from rage to shock and he watched him stumble out of the room with a look of pure terror on his face. Harry albeit very confused, was extremely grateful that he had managed to escape a beating.

"Petunia! That retched boy has snuck a snake into this house!" Vernon had started screaming once again and although it rattled Harry, he felt oddly comforted by the snake that had coiled itself all around his figure surprisingly quickly. He had read up on this snake when the trio was in the library after they had figured out that the voices Harry was hearing was hissing from the pipes. He didn't remember much but he knew they could grow up to 10 meters and this one had hatched at about 3 meters long which was impressive even for this breed. He also remembered that it was very rare and super venomous but he couldn't recall any specifics.

Headmaster Mcgonagall apparated directly into the Dursley home which startled Vernon out of his original ranting. However it did not take long for him to start yelling at the strange new wizard. Minerva walked right past him up to Harry's bedroom anyway, worried for Harry's life because there had been a magical explosion that originated from his house. Mcgonagall had feared the worst, that a new dark wizard had replaced Voldemort's power vacuum or that he had come back from the dead again to finish him off. She did not however expect to discover the only First Degree familiar bond in the last 800 years.

She was stunned into silence when she had walked into Harry's room to find him sitting on his bed, completely calm with one of the deadliest snakes known to wizard kind.

"Harry! Stay very still, you have a Venenata snake coiled around you, i'm going to blast it off but you must remain calm!" Mcgonagall tried to cast an inferno charm but before she could, she was blasted backward in a wave of magic.

"Merlin! Profe- I mean Headmaster are you alright? I-I didn't mean to I swear i just kinda saw you trying to attack him and it just sorta happened and-and bloody hell i'm going to be expelled for this aren't I?" His voice continued to rise in panic and to his horror, Minerva started, _laughing?_ But why would she be doing that?

_How hard did she hit that wall?? What did I even do? Oh gods no i'm going to be thrown in Azkaban and i haven't even done anything!_

_Calm down golden boy, ssshe'sss laughing because you have no idea what’sss going on and you’re probably the only wizard to ever be lacking that knowledge in the hissstory of ever._

"OH!, oh yes of course he must have been talking about you, your the one who's going to explain this I reckon." Harry was talking very fast while his face flushed at the rather obvious conclusion he had just come to.

"Yes, Harry" he liked it when she called him Harry, it made him feel like just a normal person. "Of course I can explain this all to you, but first, I will need some help up and for you to show me the tattoo i'm sure you've already noticed"

Although he was confused as to how she knew about his tattoo he happily obliged, accidentally conjuring a couch for her to sit on while he was looking for a place to put her down. She looked a bit startled but not very surprised which was odd because not many wizards could wandlessly and wordlessly conjure even the smallest of objects. He sat across from her on his bed and began to roll his sleeve up, still awestruck by the intricate colors and patterns of the design on his arm that hadn't been there mere minutes ago.

"Ah, I see yes, you seem to have an unsealed First Degree bond with this snake. The best course of action at this moment will be to seal the bond as it will help you to better understand exactly what it is that -don't interrupt me- you have been so lucky as to have. And before you ask, the way to seal the bond is to name your new friend over here"

_What do I even name you?_

_Sssssomething sssignificant._

_What does that even mean??_

_Ssssomething that has always given you hope I sssuppose._

_Alright then i think I-_

"Harry? have you picked out a name? You have been sitting there quietly for some time." Minerva was a bit concerned but hid it well.

"Oh! Yes of course sorry professor i was talking to Sidereum, yes, that sounds right I think that will be his name" his smile was so genuine it made Minerva's heart ache a little, she hadn't seen him happy in so long.

_Thank you Harry, you have sssealed our bond._

Something in Harry didn't feel quite as alone anymore, he felt safe and he thought that even though so many things had gone wrong, this one could go right for him.

"Well, now that spot of trouble has been fixed I can try my best to explain this situation to you." She just sat for a moment and Harry could see the wheels spinning in her brain trying to figure out where to begin. "First I must ask you Harry, if you know what a familiar bond is?"

"That's when a wizard and a magical creature share a special sort of bond, I don't remember much of it, Hermione hasn't made me read on them since third year when we thought Sirius Black was a murderer and he was controlling a giant black dog."

"Your bond with this snake-"

"Sidereum" he corrected.

"With this Sidereum fellow, is a First Degree familiar bond, the last known bond of this sort belonged to Salazar Slytherin and their basilisk. I must warn you against using your wand from now on as your magic has been amplified a great deal and would now do very unexpected things as you are already a very powerful wizard and have still not figured out the expanse of your power since we removed the magic restrictors Dumbledore has kept on you for many years. While bonds above a third degree are very rare we do not know the extent of what you may now be able to do."

"Profe- Minerva, what are the differences between these 'Degree bond' things and how can you tell and why can't I use my wand and-"

"Calm down Harry I have as much time as you need to answer your questions, for starters, a third Degree bond with a familiar is represented by a non-moving black tattoo that stays around the area of your wrist, the specific bond is quite common and while they don't share a mental bond, it does boost the magic of the wizard a little. A Second Degree bond is what Voldemort and Nagini had, it is signified by a black non-moving elbow length tattoo, they can speak telepathically and the bond exponentially increases their capacity for magic, those are less common but tend to be quite predictable. First Degree bonds however are exceedingly rare and often differ in what effects they may have on the wizard and animal, their tattoos are arm length very colourful and they tend to appear as if they are moving. Yours appears to be a particularly strong one Harry. While we do not know the full effects this may have on you I can say for sure that you share a full mental bond with Sidereum here and you can not only communicate telepathically but you both have complete access to the other's mind."

"Wow just, bloody hell that's a lot, um am I supposed to be doing something? I feel like I should be freaking out but I'm just very overwhelmed I guess." he sat there for a moment stunned and a bit eager to see just how powerful he was, but also a but afraid that he might not be able to handle it all.

_Don't worry Harry, I am here to help you learn how to ussse your magic_

"While I would advise against using your wand Harry, you will be free to explore the capabilities you now have when you arrive at Hogwarts. While I evidently cannot stop you, I strongly advise not using your magic until then as it will not only be in an uncontrolled environment but will likely make your ever so unpleasant house mates livid. I will be casting a protective charm around your room and I advise you not to leave unless you are travelling to Kings Cross Station for the train to Hogwarts or going to Diagon Alley for school supplies. The Dursely's are furious and I imagine they will not hesitate to abuse you on sight for having a snake in your bedroom."

"I understand Minnie and I'm perfectly fine to hold out on testing my abilities until the consequences can be controlled" he chuckled at himself when he imitated her tone of voice and absurdly sophisticated wording.

"Thank you Harry, you seem to be doing alright now and I'm afraid I must get back to the school to finish preparations for the year but I hope to see you soon." She set some protective spells around his room and apparated back to Hogwarts.

_What a baffling day, Hogwarts is sure going to be interesting_

_What am I even going to do there, it'ssss going to be ssso boring, I'm afraid I may have to accompany you to your classsesss ssoo I do not perissh from boredom._

_Your just as dramatic as Malfoy, Sidereum!_

_******_

Harry sat in his room for a couple hours bringing up random conversation topics and exploring the mental bond between the two and Sidereum refused to detangle himself from Harry. He had tried to convince him to for a couple hours but gave up eventually seeing that he wasn't going to change his mind. A thought crossed his mind and he immediately shot up frustrated at himself for not doing this earlier.

"I have to tell Hermione and Ron! How did I not remeber this before? Ugh!"

He immediately started scribbling down the events of what happened out of order but very detailed and at one point he said something about it being 'unsettlingly slytherin of him' and Sidereum interjected evidently upset.

_You do realize that not all Ssslytherinss are bad right?_

_But Voldemort was Slytherin and Salazar literally tried to have Muggleborns killed, that seems pretty bad to me._

_You know who elsse was Sslytherin? Merlin the great wizard himsself and Pettigrew was evil and he wasss a Gryffindor. Plenty of death eaters were from other houses too._

_But they're head of house literally killed so many people._

_Yesss becausse at the time, muggless were ssslaughtering any wizardss they could find you imbecile._

_Oh yeah, I guess I never really thought of it that way, I guess some of them could be good, I feel kinda dumb for telling the sorting hat not to put me in Slytherin now._

_You did what?! You really are obliviouss Potter what a ssshame, we could have had ssso much fun with the other Ssslytherinsss._

He thought about it a lot as he finished his letters to his friends. Once he had finished with his atrocious writing, he turned to Hedwig, she had been injured when they left for the Burrow but had recovered quickly thankfully. He gave her some treats so she would take the letters because she had been upset when Harry didn't tend to her all day as he usually did in lieu of having anything else to do.

_I'm hungry, do you have any fresssh mice?_

_I do but those are supposed to be for Hedwig you git._

_If you'd prefer, I could eat that Vernon, I don't like the way he threatenss you._

_For the last time Sidereum! You can NOT eat people because they're abusive. Yes they may deserve prison but not death by rogue snake._

_Fine, but I need sssome food sssoon._

_How about we go into Diagon alley and we can get you all the food you want and I can get my books for school._

_Yesss! People will likely be ssstartled by a ssnake around your neck so please cast some protective charmss ssso I'm not murdered._

_Deal, you're not going to be killed though you drama queen._

*****

It was a very nice day in Diagon Alley, there were only a couple clouds and the sky was bright with the suns rays that seemed to slash through the atmosphere of mourning everyone seemed so adamant in upholding. The only thing out of the ordinary was Harry Potter walking through Wizarding London with a frighteningly large Venenata snake.

Although he was a bit uncomfortable with all the stares, he was doing alright. Hermione and Ron had agreed to meet up with him and he was waiting at the Leaky Cauldron for them. He had already gone to the owl shop in hopes of getting mice for Sidereum. He had managed to get plenty enough for Sidereum and a couple for Hedwig to eat when he returned home. The shopkeeper was a bit peeved with him for bringing such a dangerous animal inside his store but didn't turn him away as he was Harry Potter. This normally bothered harry but he supposed that it was all for the better this time otherwise there would be a lot of people lining up to kill his familiar.

He was dragged out of his thoughts by Hermione and Ron arriving. They had brought Fred and Lavender with them and seemed very happy. Although he was curious about the new additions to the shopping group he decided to file it in his memory for later. Hermione and Fred didn't seem phased by the snake but Ron and Lavender were rather startled and it took some convincing to get them to sit down.

"Finally Ronald, now that were all here and it's lunchtime how about some food while we interrogate our best friend about his odd new... wait what is it's name?"

_Ssshe jussst called me an IT, the audacity of sssome people. Ugh._

Harry chuckled at Sidereum's offense.

"Well for one, he doesn't like being called 'it' apparently and his name is Sidereum"

"WAIT! You have a mental bond with him? Harry this is crazy hold on give me one second I have to write all of this down, this means you must have a First Degree bond, oh I must get pictures of your tattoo Harry. I wonder if you can-"

"Take a breath 'Mione Harry doesn't even know most of what's going on at the moment give him a minute. It would be cool to see that tattoo though" Fred finished with a wink.

Harry loved that about the twins, either of them could take the most ridiculous or upsetting situation and make jokes about it. It helped a lot with everyone's recovery after the war. He wasn't sure where to begin, the surge of magic collapsing back in on him, maybe how Sidereum acted a lot like Draco. Draco, he thought about him a lot and it frustrated him to no end. Pushing all thoughts of Draco back into a box and burying it somewhere inside his mind he decided to start with the tattoo because everyone seemed to be so fascinated by it. He had worn a short sleeved muggle shirt under his robes for this exact reason. His friends were so predictable with what fascinated them. He chuckled to himself and shrugged off his robes to reveal the tattoo, still as vibrant and full of life as it had been when it first appeared. After a few very long seconds and some audible gasps from his friends and people watching near them, Harry put his robes back on and explained what the different tattoo's signified. Hermione already knew all of this of course but she pretended to be fascinated for the sake of the others.

"The only thing I can't figure out is why he's indigo, I thought they were normally black" Harry had consulted as many books as he could, he even asked Sidereum about it but he hadn't managed to find an answer. He had hoped it was in one of his past memories which Sidereum could view and see exactly what it was Harry had read which had made harry ecstatic because he would never have to fail tests again, but there were still no answers to be found.

"Harry, sometimes you really do baffle me. I only made you read about the entire library at Hogwarts and you still haven't figured it out. These specific snakes are not black, once they bond with you they turn the color of whatever you love most in the world, and I'm assuming you can't see because you're blind as a bat even with your glasses but he has white dots all over his scales. I couldn't tell you for sure but it looks a bit like the night sky." Hermione managed to get through her whole speech with no real insults but of course Harry still acted mock offended.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while just eating and enjoying each other's company. Eventually, they started talking about how Fred had gotten a position as the new charms professor because Flitwick had retired and that George would now be running Weasley's Wizard Wheezes most of the time and Fred would just be helping him create new pranks and run the store on weekends. He claimed that he took the job because 'we just have to find a way to prank Minnie and we didn't get to do it at school'. They all knew that it was simply because he really did love Charms and was so excited to be able to help smaller children with it. It really was sweet.

Soon conversation began to shift to Hermione and Ron. Harry knew that they had decided that they didn't want to date after the war but he had no idea just how much they had moved on from each other. Lavender had matured a surprising amount and she was no longer disgustingly clingy, she had decided to work as a robe designer and she was going to apprentice at Madam Malkin's during her last year at Hogwarts. Ron had asked her out on a whim when he saw her over summer break and grew to love the new person she was. Harry was not surprised by Hermione's new found fondness of Fred. She had never been very in love with Ron because he was a bit dull for her but Fred had always been clever and unpredictable and exciting. They had started dating a couple of weeks ago but Hermione was blown away by his spontaneousness.

_They're going to be good for each other._

_My quesstion iss why Granger sstarted dating Ron in the firssst place. Ssshe isss way too good for him, he wass way out of her league._

_I always thought that, they never really fit well together but war can push people together sometimes. They're both happy now and that's all that matters._

_I sssupposse, Fred ssseemss rather clever, he may be a proper fit for her after all._

Lavender cut through his thoughts like a knife "we've been here for some time and" yup, her voice still unsettled him relentlessly "it seems we've finished with our food, what do you say we get to shopping?" A chorus of yeses erupted from the table so they left a hefty sum of money and left the shop.

They had decided to get their books for the school year first and then get quills and an unreasonable amount of sweets to stash in their dormitories for the year. Harry had brought up going to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and all of a sudden they were in front of the shop. There seemed to be more decorations than they had ever seen before but Harry figured it was to cheer up as many people as possible from after the war and it also seemed to have worked. Harry walked in and there were more people than he had ever seen in any shop. He was baffled to say the least, this was probably everyone who was going to Hogwarts next year and more including _Draco Malfoy??_

Malfoy was standing in the middle of the shop examining a light leaf. Harry couldn't really remember but that one was a product to help with nightmares for war survivors, he should really look into getting one of those. But more surprising than that, Malfoy's hair was electric blue and he was wearing jeans and a muggle band t-shirt. He was staring at him for what was definitely too long because his friends had left to explore the new products and Malfoy had started walking over to him.

He walked directly over to Harry after seeing him walk in. He was fascinated by the fact that there was a large snake curled around his figure and Harry was acting like it was the most normal thing in the world. Putting that aside for the moment however, he held his hand out and hoped for the best.

"I'm sorry, for everything. For bullying you and your friends for years. For being too much of a coward to leave my good for nothing father to deal with his own mistakes and for being on the wrong side of the war. While I'm not saying what I did was right, I hope that you can understand that I only acted out of fear for my own and my mother's life and even though that is the case, I do still regret my decisions. I also never got the chance to thank you for speaking up at my mother's and my own trial, it meant a lot that even after everything I did, you still defended me," That was probably the most heartfelt apology he had ever heard and he was a bit confused. Draco had been running his fingers through his hair the whole time looking very nervous about it all but his voice was as steady as ever.

"What's? Oh yeah of course wait but whats the... hair?" Harry was far too surprised by this new side of Malfoy than reasonable and he was having trouble forming a real sentence.

"Eloquent as always Potter, although my reasons for my appearance are none of your business." His words had an edge to them but something in his eyes made Harry think that he wasn't trying to be rude, just not quite used to sharing personal details with other people yet. Not that Harry had done anything to deserve that, they had been rivals for seven years after all.

With that, Draco left with his light leaves. Leaving a very confused but happy Harry behind him. He was standing in the same spot when his friends returned saying they would see him at King's Cross in a week.

Harry took the trains all the way back home and he felt surprisingly okay for the first time since the war and he was very excited about his last year at Hogwarts.


	2. New Towers and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, Harry can't even seem to have dinner without causing a scene. This one however was quite welcome to him.

_I'm hungry, wake up. Potter, I will not hesssitate to eat the Dudley boy..._

_Okay! Okay I'm up! Merlin, you can't keep threatening them you know. They are the only people who'll live with me._

_I don't like them though, they hit you. Asss far ass i'm concerned the world would be better if they jusst dissappeared._

_I don't disagree with you but regardless we aren't going to do that because it is illegal._

_I'm a sssnake, I don't think lawsss actually apply to me._

_Fair point, still I'm not letting you eat them._

"September 1st! A beautiful day, I hope to never see you again boy! Pack up your things, you better be gone in the next hour." Vernon screamed from the kitchen. He always got excited on the day Harry left.

Harry fed Sidereum and Hedwig and picked up his things. He didn't really have to pack, he rarely took anything out of his trunk after Hogwarts, it just made it easier to leave when the time came and he often lost track of the days when the Dursley's shut him in his room so it was better to just be ready to leave. He ran down to the kitchen to get breakfast when the rest of them we're watching the telly- he wouldn't get any if he didn't sneak it- and he ran back upstairs to get Hedwig and just like that he had left the Dursley's once again.

Sidereum hadn't left his side for anything other than food since he came out of his shell and to let Harry shower, which had to take several hours of convincing every time and it was a bit annoying but surprisingly he was fine with it. He was going to meet Hermione, Ron and Lavender at King's cross, Fred was already at Hogwarts because he had been making lesson plans. Harry apparated to a place near King's Cross and walked the rest of the way, he always liked walking, or running. He spent most of his time like that after the war, it always calmed him but his absolute favourite thing to do was to stargaze. No matter how many things changed in his life, he always loved to stargaze, they were always there, and he would look at them for hours on end at the Dursley's even as a kid. They were the only thing that ever gave him real hope during the war and he liked to think that all the people he had lost were up there.

_How much longer, I don't like thisss I ssshould be with you._

_How exactly do you think a bunch of muggles are going to react to a giant unknown snake draped around some kids neck?_

_Fine, but hurry up I don't like being in your trunk, it'sss cramped in here._

He cast a notice me not and barreled through the platform once again. He immediately pulled Sidereum out of his trunk to stop his complaining and let the snake get situated while he scanned the crowd for his friends. It didn't take to long to stop Ron's fiery red hair and he started walking over to them. There seemed to be a lot more stares than usual which was saying something so Harry suggested they should get a compartment. They all hurried onto the train and got a compartment at the back so they didn't have to deal with staring people walking past them. They just sat for a while enjoying having company but not really wanting to talk, it wasn't until the train started up that someone said something.

"What do you reckon you'll do 'Mione, after you get your NEWT's, I think I'm still going to be an auror."

"I'm pretty set on working on new products with the twins, I really enjoy them as company and they're quite clever with their ideas." Hermione's face always lit up when she got to talk about her future especially one with Fred.

"What about you Harry? I know you decided against being an auror but you haven't really said what you want to do instead." he knew that Ron was trying to convince him he should be an auror with him since he didn't have another plan but Harry was just done fighting.

"I think I want to become the DADA professor, I really enjoyed teaching the DA and I don't want to be an auror but it's still my favourite subject in school." Harry hadn't even thought that was a possibility and was surprised by his own sudden decisiveness.

"Oh that's wonderful Harry! I didn't think that you had a plan but I think that will make you happy, I really hope Mcgonagall lets you apply. I mean you definately have more than the necessary qualifications for it-" Lavender had gone a bit too far with that, she still viewed Harry as the savior and fawned over him but bringing up the war even vaguely make gave Harry a breakdown.

"I think we missed the trolley witch, I'm going to go see if I can find her." Ron looked a bit confused but Hermione gave him an understanding nod. He had decided to just walk through the compartments for a bit to cool down because he really didn't have anywhere he could really go. It was pretty uneventful and people mostly left him alone but the stares were still awful so he decided to really go looking for the trolley witch. He found her pretty quickly and he got some pumpkin pasties and Bertie Botts every flavor beans. He got back to his compartment to find Ron and Lavender deep in a conversation he wish he could unhear and Hermione was reading a book looking very uncomfortable by the window.

"I have successfully raided the candy supply off of the trolley! Who wants some? I got way more than I need."

"I swear mate, you know your never going to eat that much candy but you get it anyway, you've done it since first year!" Ron laughed at how clueless Harry was even to his own appetite.

"Well if you're going to be all judgy about it i'll just share with Hermione and Lavender."

"I take it back your highness! Your generosity is much appreciated!" Ron managed to get a chuckle out of everyone from that comment.

They all went on like that for a while, meaningless quips and tidbits of information Hermione had dug up on Harry's bond and possible new abilities and side effects.

They had arrived at Hogwarts pretty soon and got off the train as quickly as possible so they could feed the Thestrals. They technically weren't supposed to but they couldn't help it, all of them could see the fascinating creatures now and Hermione had been researching the best food for the Thestrals and she wanted to see how they liked her odd bunches of herbs and spiced raw meat. Harry was always hesitant to see the creatures but he was glad to have escaped the stares from his classmates.

They hopped in a carriage and let themselves be led back to Hogwarts. None of them said anything because they were all scared of how they would react to seeing the same place their friends had died in. Mcgonagall did a good job of renovating though with the help of Hogwarts herself and she had altered most of the places the battle had taken place so it wouldn't feel quite so looming. Though they all felt a bit sad, they were doing okay with being back at school, a lot better than they thought they would be.

They decided to go straight to the Great Hall and avoid as many people and memories as possible. They were the first students there, of course most of the teachers were already there and chatting away, they all sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited for people to start arriving. Harry cast some protection charms around him and Sidereum to avoid being hexed by startled peers at the fact that there was a giant snake perched on one of their classmates. Soon enough, people started pouring into the Great Hall and now all they were waiting for was the first years so that they could begin the sorting. Once Headmaster Mcgonagall had calmed everyone down and it was finally silent, Hagrid started to lead the first years inside. They were in the same line as always but there were a lot less than usual.

They neared the end of the sorting and the new students between houses was split pretty evenly, Hufflepuff had gotten the most though. Hagrid had finished calling all the names of the first years and Harry hadn't even noticed, he was only snapped out of his numb trance when the sorting hat itself called _his_ name. There were audible gasps from everyone in the room including Ron and Hermione. Hesitantly, Harry made his way up to the stool where the sorting hat was resting. He gave Minerva a bit of a panicked look and put the hat on his head.

"I see you have a new friend there Harry, and I'm rather glad that this rare opportunity has presented itself to me. I'm going to put you where I always thought you belonged. Slytherin!"

"I- okay I guess, I didn't even know you could.."

He took off the sorting had and placed it on top of the stool. Sidereum suddenly reared up as if expressing just how elated he was to be in Slytherin.

_Yesss, we're going to be where we belong._

_You know? I think I should be upset or something but to be honest I'm really happy about it. Don't tell anyone though._

_Haha Potter very funny, now go sssit down with our new friendsss._

Harry had missed it but he was so distracted in that moment to notice the look Malfoy had on his face when he heard Harry was in his house. No one could be sure but it looked like hope, which was a very good look on him. Harry was not however too distracted to notice the hexes that flew at him when Sidereum had reared up and he was very grateful for the protective charms he had cast beforehand. He strutted over to the Slytherin table with the biggest grin on his face and feeling like he was finally where he was supposed to be the whole time. He sat down next to Malfoy, not really knowing of anyone else who wouldn't hex him on sight and shot an apologetic look at Ron and Hermione. They seemed a bit dissappointed they wouldn't be in the same house anymore but they also looked happy for Harry.

"Sorry about how I acted at the twin's shop, I was a bit surprised and I've never been any good with confrontation."

"Nothing to fret about Golden Boy you don't owe me anything." With that, Draco turned back to Pansy and Blaise.

"Let the feast begin!" Mcgonagall yelled above the pandemonium and all hope at regaining the crowds attention was gone after that.

Startled at the day's events and a bit uncomfortable at his new house's table because he had no friends yet, he left the Great Hall in search for a more calming scene. He wandered through the castle for hours and eventually found his way outside. He wandered past the lake a bit and found himself in a garden he didn't know existed before. At this point it was already pitch black outside and the glittering stars were hovering overhead. He felt himself missing music he used to listen when he was littler and accidentally conjured a muggle radio, he decided to play it anyway though. He didn't have any reason not to and he was surrounded by the people he'd lost watching from above and the patch of lilies he'd wandered into in his new garden. He just sat there for a while humming along to the music and appreciating how amazing the nature around him was. He didn't remember it but at some point he had gotten up and started singing along to the music and twirling underneath the comfort night allowed him.

*****

Draco had initially thought that Harry had only left for a minute but he hadn't returned even after Mcgonagall had announced that there was a new wing in the castle for the eight years and houses would be mixed to promote inter-house unity. After he didn't show up within the first couple hours that everyone had settled into the dormitories and Harry still hadn't shown up Draco decided to go looking for him. He wasn't sure why but he convinced himself it was just because he didn't want to loose house points on the first day because Potter was out of bed but in reality, he just had so many questions for Harry and he hoped he might just answer them without him having to ask. The first of which being why the hell Potter was in Slytherin all of a sudden, this sort of thing had never happened but of course the git couldn't go one year at Hogwarts without causing a scene. Rather grudgingly he started walking through the castle checking classrooms and empty hallways to no avail. After an hour of searching, Draco sat down at the lake waiting for a reply from Pansy as to whether or not Potter had shown up. When the reply came and Harry was still no where to be seen, Draco decided to cast a tracking spell but while he was trying to remember what the wand movement was, he heard _music?_ playing from the gardens just past the lake.

He started walking over a little exasperated at Potter's antics and was about to start telling him off when he heard him. Potter was singing. Of all the things he could be doing at such an hour, he was off dancing and singing and sounding rather amazing. Draco had never heard the song before but he was sure that even for muggle standards, Potter was undeniably amazing at singing. He also looked really really okay, Malfoy hadn't seen so much of a smirk from Harry since the war but he was positively beaming right now. Draco was stunned into silence at such an odd and didn't move for quite a while.

Eventually, he realized he had been staring for far longer than necessary and he hid behind a bush thinking of how to let Harry know where the dorms were without ruining this one place he had found that gave him peace, they had been arch enemies for years but Draco wasn't a monster. Luckily, an otter patronus showed up and started speaking in Granger's voice.

"Harry Potter you get you're arse up to the dormitories this very moment! Ron and I can't find you and we are freaking out! If you aren't here in ten minutes we are going to get Mcgonagall to help track you down!"

This didn't have to be Draco's problem after all, he did find it a bit odd that Granger's patronus was an otter of all things though. Draco accio-ed his broom after trying to walk and remembering just how much he had walked in the last hour and flew back up to his dormitory. Pansy started questioning him the moment he walked through the portrait hole and he settled on just telling her that he had seen Granger and Weasley looking and figured they would find him faster. He announced that he was tired and going to head to bed to avoid the rest of the questions he knew Pansy would have. Having no where else he could really disappear he settled for actually looking for his luggage with was supposed to be outside of his room. It took a while to find because it was pretty high up in the dorms but he was happy, it meant that he could look down on the grounds if he ever wanted to, which he did pretty frequently. It looked like he would be rooming with a Ravenclaw a Hufflepuff and another Slytherin, he wasn't sure who though because he didn't recognize the luggage. He changed into his emerald green silk pajamas and hopped into his bed, he fell asleep pretty quickly nestled under his silver and green covers.

*****

Harry hadn't realized just how long he had been wandering until Hermione's patronus came and found him. Startled at the thought of how furious Mcgonagall would be if he was out this late the first night of school, he vanished the muggle radio with a wave of his hand and was about to run up to the castle when he had the thought that he should at least try to sell the illusion that he needed a wand. He picked up a broad branch that we could whittle into a wand and called out to Sidereum.

_We have to go back up to the dormitories, it's way later than I thought it was. Hurry up and get over here before Hermione sends the entire staff after us._

_Finally, I'm not climbing onto you though, you're fit but not that fit, it will take forever if you try to carry me._

He rolled his eyes but complied with the demands anyway and he broke into a run. If he wanted to make it back to the dorms he was going to have to run pretty quickly, he thought about summoning his broom but was a bit afraid he might accidentally summon his entire trunk with it. He burst through the portrait hole gasping in air and barely having made Hermione's deadline only to be greeted by his two best friends yelling at him.

"Where were you that you had to run so fast to get here? Bloody hell Harry get your snake under control before I hex it into next week! We were worried sick, you can't just up and get sorted out of our house and then disappear for FOUR HOURS you git!" Even Ron looked a bit frightened of Hermione at this point, it was one thing to yell at Harry but a highly venomous snake that could kill you in ten seconds flat? That was a new level of brave and it startled everyone in the common room.

"Merlin 'Mione, let the man breathe for a minute he's obviously exhausted." This infuriated Hermione even more than before and she turned to Ron and started yelling at him. Harry had nearly gotten to the dormitory hallway but they caught him before he could.

"Where do you think you're going?" They both said in unison.

Sighing, Harry sat himself down on a couch near the common room preparing himself for a conversation that he knew would turn into a one-sided lecture when he refused to talk about his feelings. He knew it was unreasonable that he never told his friends how he was feeling but it was just too hard to say out loud and he was scared he wouldn't stop until he'd told them everything and he wasn't ready to be that vulnerable with anyone for that matter.

*****

Harry finally got to his dorm which to his delight had a perfect view of the sky and a bay window to star gaze in. He was sharing a room with what seemed like a Ravenclaw a Hufflepuff and another Slytherin. He didn't recognize the other two but he did recognize that he was going to be rooming with _Malfoy_ of all people. They were being civil sure, but living together was going to be a lot harder than tolerating one another during classes. Luckily though, Mcgonagall had added a fifth table for the eighth years and he would still be able to eat meals with his friends. That was probably the only thing from Hermione's lecture that had stuck out to Harry though, he had zoned out through most of it.

He decided to just get changed and look at the stars for a bit longer, he wasn't sure he wanted to deal with the nightmares that always seemed to plague him during the night. It was his first night back at Hogwarts and he wanted it to be at least somewhat happy, he'd just have some coffee the house elves liked to make for him in the morning and deal with the sleepiness during classes. He put on loose fitting flannel pants and a tank top and sat in the window with a pillow supporting his back.

He had been deep in thought and hadn't seen the sun rising and didn't realize he was late until Malfoy shrieked.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing in my room Potter?!" Harry was still looking out the window and thinking about the time he rode Buckbeak over the lake past the mountains, he was so happy then.

"I'm bunking with you apparently, and by the way Malfoy, you shriek louder than anyone I have ever heard." He didn't turn to Malfoy to respond and he'd kept his voice in a deadpan but there was a hint of a smile at the thought of having the normalcy of their rivalry back. "Anyway, I've just realized it's morning and we're probably late for breakfast so I think I'm going to head down to the Great Hall and grab some coffee or something."

"You're going downstairs like that? I always knew you were a slob Potter but this is a new level of sloppiness even for you."

"Malfoy, I just became the first person in the history of ever to be transferred out of their house, I sincerely doubt that anyone will care what I'm wearing."

"Regardless I'm not having a fellow Slytherin wearing that to the Great Hall, I'll get you your coffee and something to eat but I insist you shower and change before classes." Harry was very surprised at Malfoy's willingness to help him but he also didn't want to deal with all the stares and Hermione and Ron's concerned faces when he turned up to breakfast with bags under his eyes.

"Fine, tell the house elves to just make my usual, they don't like making coffee for the whole Great Hall but they like me for some reason so they make it for me. You'll probably have to swing by the kitchens for it though." Malfoy was about to leave the room when Harry called his name again.

"Hey Malfoy?"

"Yes Potter?"

"I don't know why you're helping me but thank you. Also uh, I don't know my schedule, do you know where I could find that?"

"Oh, you have the same schedule as me, I can just go with you to classes so you aren't berated by your adoring fans. And before you ask, no Mcgongall does not know why you switched houses and I know your classes because she told me we had identical schedules when you failed to be present at the end of dinner."

"O- Okay I guess." Just like that Malfoy was gone and Harry was left processing what could have led Malfoy to actually be nice to him.

He decided to actually shower and get changed into his school robes but Malfoy still wasn't back so he figured it would be a good time to start carving himself a paperweight for a wand. He conjured a knife and started widdling, it didn't look quite the same as his real wand but that was probably just because he was used to looking at it more often than anything else. The only other people who would be able to tell it wasn't his wand were Ron and Hermione and they already knew he wouldn't be permitted to use his wand in glasses. He was just about done when who he assumed was the Ravenclaw he would be rooming with walked in.

"Move off of your bed slowly Harry, there's a Venenata snake on you're bed. How did it even get in here I swear I closed the win-"

"Oh, yeah sorry about that, he kinds refuses to leave my side." He was surprised the boy didn't remember the snake from last night.

"He's your... I'm sorry but what in the bloody hell is going on?" They seemed to have connected the dots that it was the same snake from last night and know they just looked exasperated.

"Uh, well his name is Sidereum and he's my familiar I guess." Harry was really hoping that Malfoy would turn up soon and he could escape the whole conversation under the pretense of class. And to his relief, that is exactly what happened.

"I got your coffee Harry, we should leave for class in the next couple minutes though if you don't want to be- ah, I see you've met Jared." Malfoy's faced had twisted into a disgusted grimace.

"You might want to check that coffee for poison Harry-"

"To you, it's Potter. As well as anyone else who judges another person based on past actions they were not only forced into under duress and obviously regret." Both Malfoy and Jared were dumbstruck by Harry's defensiveness. "I probably would have done the same thing for my family if they weren't all dead." That earned a gasp and look of shock from Jared and Harry grabbed his newly whittled wand and let Sidereum climb up on his shoulders and then he stormed out of the room calling after Malfoy to follow him.

_I'm so bloody tired of everyone! The war is over why can't people just move on with their own lives and stop pretending like they've never done a single thing wrong in their entire life!_

_Calm down ssscar head, I grabbed Draco'ss wand before we left. You need to give it back to him._

_Oh Merlin! You're right I totally forgot about that, well hand it over then. And thanks too for listening I guess not that you have much of a choice well I guess you do just thanks I guess. You help me a lot and I don't do much for you._

_Oh shut it, you do plenty. You've defended me against plenty of people, you've dealt with people trying to hex me off you and you spoil me all the time with food, I'll probably be fat soon you know may-_

_Okay okay I get it, but still, I don't know what I'd do without you._

_Probably be in a constant state of emotional panic considering your personality..._

_Hey! You're such a git, anyway hand over the wand I'm going to give it to Malfoy._

Sidereum handed over the wand from where he had coiled his tail around it and Harry held it out to Malfoy.

"Hey Malfoy, I'm so sorry I forgot to give this back to you before but uh, here's your wand." Malfoy looked at him and for a second Harry thought he looked like he was going to cry but instead he just grabbed the wand from Harry's hand and gave him a grateful nod and that's all that was said the whole way to Transfiguration.

Harry was a bit nervous about not having classes with Ron and Hermione anymore so he asked, well more accurately, stumbled over words for what felt like forever before Malfoy put him out of his misery and laughed while he told him it was fine if Harry sat with him so long as he helped him because Draco was absolute rubbish at the subject.

*****

Draco woke up and got changed not bothering to look at who the rest of his roommates after he spotted Jared. Jared had been one of the people who had hated Draco from the very beginning. Even before he was a death eater, Jared would bully and hex him on sight and with how often he got out of it, Draco was personally surprised he wasn't in Slytherin. He took his time in the shower and spent a good hour on his hair. He was about to head down to breakfast when he spotted Potter. 'What in the bloody hell is Potter doing in my room'. He didn't think he had said anything but apparently he had because Potter had responded, _and_ told him that he shrieks which in itself was embarassing. After that Harry had said he was going to go to breakfast and in his panic he had said something about Potter being a slob but rather than retaliating with a bitter remark like he thought Harry would, but instead he just said something about nobody caring and he just sounded so _tired_.

He immediately felt bad for Potter and told him to just shower and get dressed or something like that. He had been panicking most of the conversation at the fact that he was going to be living in the same room and bloody Harry Potter for the rest of the year. It did however have one benefit, the two were taking the same classes and if since Draco managed to convince Harry to walk with him to classes, he wouldn't be so constantly hexed in the hallways for his part in the war. He was extremely grateful for his planning ahead when he realized just _how_ bad it was about to be.

As soon as he rounded the corner into the hallway he needed to take to get to the kitchens he was cut off by a group of Hufflepuff sixth years. A teacher had shown up and prevented him from being hexed but he knew if the Hufflepuffs would be so dramatic, it would get a lot worse. He was greeted by some very unwelcoming house elves when he entered the kitchen until he told them he was there to get Harry's coffee because he had slept in. After that, the house elves were plently happy to get Draco whatever he wanted.

He came back through the portrait hole and was greeted by a frustrated Pansy and he had to assure her that he would explain everything later that night before she would let him go up to him dorm. He got to his room and he saw Jared and Potter having a conversation which he presumed was about Harry's snake, that's really the only thing that would interest Jared, a chance to flaunt his intelligence about some obscure animal. He decided to walk into the room before Jared got the chance to tell him just how awful Draco was while he watched.

"I got your coffee Harry, we should leave for class in the next couple minutes though if you don't want to be- ah, I see you've met Jared." he tried to sound surprised and like he hadn't been listening to their conversation and luckily Potter was dense enough to take the bait.

"You might want to check that coffee for poison Harry-" Jared was smirking at him of all things like he just got Potter to turn on him with a single comment and he thought it had worked because Potter looked like he'd just stepped in something awful but he was utterly shell-shocked at what he said.

"To you, it's Potter. As well as anyone else who judges another person based on past actions they were not only forced into under duress and obviously regret." Draco was so confused as to why Harry was defending him and Jared looked completely shattered, like his confidence had never be there in the first place. "I probably would have done the same thing for my family if they weren't all dead." While Draco was a bit uncomfortable with how casually he mentioned his entire family being dead like it was the most normal thing in the world, he also felt like someone finally understood what he went through and how hard it was.

Potter grabbed his wand and let his snake climb onto his shoulders and then stormed out of the room looking just about as furious as Draco had seen him when he was literally facing against Voldemort. He would be lying if he said it didn't scare him a bit. Harry visibly stopped looking so mad though once they had started walking and that comforted Draco a bit.

He noticed Potter's snake handing him something he figured it had been holding in it's tail and then he held it out to Draco. They didn't stop walking but Potter said something Draco didn't actually hear most of and he could only manage a nod because he was too busy choking back the tears in his eyes. He held his hand and he could feel the wand, _his_ wand reconnect with his magic and welcome him back. They didn't say anything else until they got to the Transfiguration classroom.

"Hey uh Malfoy... I don't really have- maybe I could um, only if you want I gue-"

"Yes Potter, it's fine if we sit together so long as you help me because I am absolutely rubbish at this class and somehow you managed to be top in the subject." Draco smirked at how nervous Harry had been to ask such a simple question, it was almost _cute._ No Potter was many things but he was NOT cute no his embarrassment was merely entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be updating pretty frequently for a while, I'm not in school yet so I have a lot of free time. As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! Let me know if you have any suggestions/ questions for the story i'm always happy to clarify or fix a mistake!
> 
> Sorry I haven't gotten the third chapter up yet, its been a rough week and we have to put my dog down soon so i'm a bit distracted. I promise I am working on it but it's probably going to be another day or two. Im so super sorry and I really hope you guys still want to read this.


	3. Quidditch Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things have changed at Hogwarts, however Quidditch games and Gryffindor spirit are not among those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I've been dealing with a lot and my school it starting up soon. Kudos and Comments are still open though! I should be updating more regularly though and I hope some of you are still interested in reading. Thank you so much for your patience and I hope you all liked this chapter.<3 We had to put my dog down and this isn't very long but I figured I'd give you something to read, a full length chapter should be up tomorrow.

"Okay so you have to remember the number of taps and then the specific wand movement and the-"

"Merlin Potter how do you remember all of this? There's so many steps to everything and you just have to remember it all." The two wizards had been studying in the library for two hours and Harry hadn't realized just how difficult transfiguration was for Draco until now.

"Draco you do know that there are recollection spells you can use right?" There was concern on his face as well as a bit of awe that Draco had managed to remember every incantation and wand movement up until now without any help from memory spells.

"There are WHAT? You mean to tell me that I have been desperately trying to burn all of these things into my mind permanently since First year and there was a spell I could use to help?!" Draco looked positively livid that he had been deprived of this for so many years.

"Well I mean, you will still have to at least try to retain the information but it will help you recall it and it will make you memorize it faster. You aren't permitted to use the charm during exams and stuff but it helps you get the information stuck up in your brain much faster."

"Can you teach it to me? I know it isn't Transfiguration and that wasn't part of the deal but it would really help if you did." Malfoy looked so desperate to get any edge that he could on this subject and it made Harry just a little bit sad for him.

"Of course I can, I'm not doing this just for a place to sit in a classroom genius, I'm doing this because I can and I'd like it if we were friends, well maybe not friends if that's too soon but at least civil people who occasionally keep one another company." Harry hoped that just maybe, Draco would like to be friends with Harry too, he hadn't even known that he'd wanted to be friends until he said it out loud but now he realized that even if Draco wouldn't be friends with him, maybe they could at least not keep trying to ruin each other's lives every other day.

"Yeah, it would be nice to stop going at each other's throats constantly eh?" Draco chuckled at his own remark and gave Harry a half-hearted smile. While Harry was looking at Draco he saw the clock.

"Oh gods! I am so so late for practice and then we have the game I have to leave for Quidditch like now. I am so sorry Malfoy I do promise to teach you that spell though, uh I will be here tomorrow after dinner to help, show up if you can! I'll see you in the common room later tonight." With that, Harry bolted out of the library and down to the Quidditch field for the warm up drills he was supposed to be leading.

*****

"Alright lads, I think it's Blaise's turn to give the pep talk" Harry said adding a dramatic sigh at the end.

"Beat their arses lads and don't die." Blaise said, smirking at Harry.

"Beatiful Blaise, absolutely marvelous!" Goyle said wiping a fake tear from his face.

"Let's go then Gryffindorks!" With Ginny's rather offensive remark, Harry led them out onto the pitch.

Harry hadn't played Quidditch in front of other people for a while but as soon as he walked out he missed it. He heard the screams coming from all sides of the stadium and the cheers and saw all the banners the houses had made last minute. After some seriously ridiculous tryouts, Blaise had accepted Harry as a suitable replacement for Draco, who had quit earlier in the year because he had lost interest in the sport. He saw all of the players lined up for their starting plays and for the first time in a very long time, Harry felt like he had made it home because even if everything else changed, Quidditch was always there for him at the end of the day.

"For today's match, Slytherin versus Ravenclaw!" There was a new commentator this year that Harry didn't know the name of but he thought it was something like Theseus.

Jared had joined the Ravenclaw team in his third year but he hadn't been promoted to seeker until this year when Cho quit. Harry had previously been excited to play against a new seeker, they had pretty much stayed the same all throughout his Hogwarts career but after this morning's fiasco, he was more anxious to just utterly embarass him in his first game.

He had been hovering for a while and Slytherin was up 70 to 20. His eyes had been scanning the pitch for thirty minutes and he was beginning to get a bit bored, he decided he was going to spice things up a bit. He shot straight into a nose dive going headfirst into the ground as fast as he could and made sure Jared was following him closely, he then leveled out his broom at the last second while Jared rammed into the ground. The Wronski Feint as many people called it, he had been doing it since he first got on a broom though and while many people considered it to be one of the most difficult moves in Quidditch history, it was Harry's favourite and most used move as it was easiest for him.

He went to get back to surveillance height when he spotted it, he saw the actual snitch. He darted after it and started to do intricate twists and turns to keep Jared from following him just in case he had recovered from his face-five with the ground. After a couple of minutes, he managed to snatch it out of the air but not before Ginny had scored several more goals with the help of their teammates.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Slytherin has won 240 to 50" Theseus bellowed, sounding very excited but you could tell it was at least a little bit forced.

Harry slowly guided his broom down to the ground while looking at the cheering crowd around him. It was always the highlight of any year when he heard the yelling and screaming that were there because of he had caught the snitch. There also seemed to be something else they were cheering for though. Harry looked up to the stands and there was a giant magically projected jumbo-tron displaying the words 'Kiss Cam' on it. It was showing a live stream of Luna and Ginny who had sat next to each other in the Ravenclaw section. Ginny went pale as a ghost but Luna didn't hesitate to lean over and plant a kiss on her. They broke apart after a couple of seconds and Ginny was smiling so wide Harry could have sworn her face would split in half. Harry touched down a few seconds later and was immediately greeted by a very enthusiastic Hermione and Draco.

"What a beautiful feint Potter, you had Jared barreling into the ground face first, he hadn't even managed to get back on his broom by the time you caught the snitch." Draco had an arrogance in his tone but his eyes showed thankfulness to Harry for embarrassing the backstabbing prick much more than necessary.

"Harry! What have I told you about those, it scared me for you they really are dangerous no matter how many times you do them. Please do be more careful next time but congratulations on winning the match!" Hermione tried her best to look upset but even Harry could tell how excited she was that he had something to be happy about again even if she was disappointed that Gryffindor had lost the best seeker in a century.

Harry gave a nod to Draco and thanked them both right as both Ginny and Ron came up beside them. Ron sneered at Draco decided to leave it be for now.

"Congrats mate! Do you like the new kiss cam Fred and George convinced Mcgonagall to let them put up? Personally, I think it's fascinating, it focuses on the single people who have the most chemistry. There are going to be so many new couples at Hogwarts this year." Ron said while looking very excited at the prospect of embarrassing outings and unintentionally revealed feelings.

"PARTY TIME BITCHES!" Blaise was running down the stands screaming, it had been quite a long time since they had won a match by that much and he was always looking for an excuse to throw a party, this just seemed like a good reason.

"All the eighth years are automatically invited! Invite whoever you bloody well like as long as none of them kill my buzz." Everyone had heard of how amazing Blaise's parties were but no one outside of Slytherin had been invited until now, inter-house unity or something like that I guess.

"Mate I know you probably don't want to go but just in case, I figured I'd let you know that Blaise is sneaking in fire whiskey." Ron looked like he was trying to be supportive but Harry didn't care, alcohol was all he needed to hear, forgetting about everything for at least one night was exactly what he wanted right now.

_Hey you git, I've been ssssitting underneath the ssstands for two hours, can I come out yet? I'm getting antsssy and I might eat sssomeone sssoon._

_Merlin Sidereum, yes I'm out on the pitch just give me one second, I have to cast protection charms so you don't get hexed._

_I'm not going to get hexed, nobody isss even going to go near me you don't need to._

_Too late loser, I already did. Don't leave early next time though, you could get seriously hurt._

_Fine Potter, you have to sssstop leaving me around everywhere though._

_Well it's not exactly very easy to carry a five meter long snake everywhere now is it._

_Whatever, jussst don't forget about me okay?  
_

_Okay Sidereum, I promise I won't forget about you._

"Let's go to the party now mate, I want to be blackout drunk as soon as possible" Harry said turning to Ron and adding a laugh at the end to try to play it off less serious.

"Yeah, right well just don't get too drunk. Nothing good ever happens when you're that drunk." Ron said with a smirk.

"I do not know what you're talking about! I am perfectly fine when I'm drunk." Harry basically shouted at Ron feeling very offended.

"Harry, the few times you have gotten that drunk, you started bawling like a baby and having panic attacks every three seconds because 'how are you supposed to protect teddy from the tigers he thought were under his bed, tigers are scary' the next time, you started singing karaoke and Ron had to drag you off the stage so we could all go home, after that you woke up in our house and you thought you had broken in and while still very drunk because you were only asleep for like five minutes you tried to APPARATE HOME and you and your dumb arse splinched yourself, after that-"

"Okay okay 'Mione, I get it I shouldn't get that drunk." Harry was laughing at the realization of just how awful he could be while intoxicated.

"You're still going to get blackout drunk aren't you?" Ron questioned with a concerned and slightly disgusted grimace.

"Oh yeah definitely, unless Blaise cancels the entire party there's no way you can keep me from drinking my weight in firewhiskey."

"Fine, but it better help you a hell of a lot for all of the trouble it's going to cause us."

"You mean me Ron, we both know even if you don't get blackout drunk by some miracle you're still going to be hammered thirty minutes in."

"Me? Why ever would you think that?" Ron said in mock offense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple questions for you guys.  
> 1\. Do you want Sidereum to be a big part of the story or more of a background character?  
> 2\. Do you guys want any smut or just fluff?  
> 3\. Do you want to have both points or view or just Harry's?

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on updating this every week. I hope some of you like this, kudos and comments are always open!


End file.
